


The Story Breaks

by EdinaSaunders



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What happens when the media reacts to Bonnie and Annalise's relationship?





	The Story Breaks

Annalise thought she had solved all of their problems by her casual act of affection to Bonnie. This was why she was so surprised when the media went crazy after a kiss they shared outside of the courthouse. Annalise got them out of there fast and went into panic mode.

  
"This was not supposed to happen. I had everything taken care of. It should have all been over last week."

  
Bonnie was worried. She hated seeing Annalise like this. There was little she could do to fix the problem, but she had to try. "Annalise, you can handle this. It'll blow over soon. When they see you're not effected by it, the story will go away, just like it always does."

  
"No, Bonnie, not this time. They'll be on this for weeks. They won't leave you alone for maybe even longer than that. I can't let them do that to you. I can handle it, but I can't let them do that to you. We have to stop seeing each other. Let them forget about all this."

  
"Annalise," Bonnie's voice trembled as she spoke. "You can't, I-" but Bonnie couldn't say 'I love you', it was too soon, and the look Annalise was giving her told her it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

  
So, on Annalise's word, they broke up. It was destroying Bonnie. She couldn't concentrate on work, because work meant Annalise. Then again, she couldn't quit, because that would result in being home and alone with her thoughts. That also led to Annalise. So, work it was. As tough as it was going to be, there was no way around it. 

  
After the first couple of days Annalise picked up on Bonnie's avoidance of her. Every time she would enter the room, Bonnie would find a reason to exit. By the third day and after, Annalise was lucky to catch a glimpse of Bonnie once throughout the day. Regardless of the status of their relationship, this had to stop. She got Frank to send Bonnie into her office later that week. 

  
"Bonnie," Annalise began, only to be interrupted by an emotional outburst from Bonnie. 

  
"I thought you'd never hurt me! What happened to that, Annalise? I suddenly become nothing to you when a little heat from the media flares up? It will go away. We could have gotten through it. Together." 

  
The last word stung Annalise as Bonnie said it. She was right, though her stubbornness almost couldn't bring her to admit it. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn't have admitted it, but since it was her Bonnie, she knew she had to concede. 

  
Annalise let out a heavy sigh as she sat at her desk chair. "You're right, Bonnie. I didn't consider your side of things." She paused, looking down, took a deep breath and looked back up at Bonnie. "I love you, you know?" 

  
"I love you too, Annalise. So does this mean we won't let anyone or anything come between us now?" 

  
"Yes it does. And I think I'll take you out for dinner tonight." 

  
"I think I'd like that." Bonnie smiled at Annalise, and Annalise got back out of her chair and walked over to Bonnie. 

  
Bonnie closed her eyes as Annalise's arm wrapped around her waist. When Annalise kissed her she sighed. She had missed this. Then Annalise pulled away, saying, "I don't plan on waiting this long to kiss you again." 

  
"As long as you don't break up with me, you won't have to." Bonnie turned and sat on Annalise's desk. Annalise kissed her again, pushing her gently back, so she had to hold herself up by holding onto Annalise. 

  
"We really should have dinner first," Annalise commented in between kisses. 

  
"I'm more of the dessert first type." 

  
"Is that why Asher called you Bon Bon?" Bonnie giggled against Annalise's next kiss. Then Annalise caved. "Alright, dessert first," she said, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests.


End file.
